1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded display screen, and more particularly to an embedded display screen having touch detection function, a terminal device, and a touch detection method.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in the market, a touch display screen can be divided into two types: a separated touch display screen and an embedded touch display screen. Wherein, the embedded touch display screen embeds a touch sensor into a liquid crystal panel in order to be thin and lightweight.
In the current embedded self-capacitive touch display screen, multiple touch electrodes are disposed between an upper glass substrate and a lower glass substrate of the display screen. The touch electrodes form an electrode array and are full of the entire surface of the glass substrate. Wherein, each of the touch electrodes can be made of any conductive layer or any conductive material. The self-capacitive touch display screen only require single electrode layer. Through detecting a capacitance formed between a touch electrode and a touch object to determine a touch event, and through detecting capacitances of adjacent touch electrodes to perform a weighting calculation to obtain a touch location. Specifically, all touch electrodes of the touch display screen are led out and form multiple bonding pins through a bonding package method. Each touch electrode corresponds to one bonding pin so as to connect to an outer driving chip. The driving chip independently scans all of the touch electrodes inside the display screen to determine the touch event.
However, when the detection precision of a touch display screen is required to be higher, more touch electrodes are required to be disposed. In conventional art, each touch electrode is corresponds to one bonding pin. As a result, the number of the bonding pins is too many. Therefore, when adopting the conventional art to produce a touch display screen, the production precision is required to be higher, the production efficiency will be affected such that the touch display screen is not suitable for mass production.